


Sunflower Pie

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertama-tama Jaejoong membuat adonan, lalu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Boleh dibilang, kalau pai bunga matahari merupakan salah satu hidangan favorit keluarga kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Sekuel dari Lilium Bubbles  
> Yunjae dkk bukan milik saya

 

 

Seperti biasa Jaejoong bangun paling awal, meskipun di hari libur seperti hari ini. Tujuan utamanya setelah kamar mandi, sudah tentu adalah dapur. Ia menggeser pintu kaca menuju beranda samping rumah, dimana sebagian kecil halamannya akan menjadi taman bunga matahari yang merupakan bunga favorit Yunho. Sekarang masih berupa tunas-tunas, karena baru beberapa minggu yang lalu ia dan Yunho menanamnya bersama Yoonjae dan Jaeyoon.

“Aku selalu memandangmu….”

Jaejoong tak terlalu terkejut mendapati rangkulan mesra Yunho, lantaran beberapa saat lalu ia menangkap pantulan pasangannya itu pada pintu kaca.

“Bahasa bunga matahari,” timpalnya.

Yunho terkekeh sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk mengambil minum, kebiasaannya setelah bangun tidur. Tak banyak obrolan di antara keduanya di pagi yang cerah ini, seolah topik sudah menguap dalam kebiasaan  _pillow talk_  mereka tadi malam. Meskipun demikian, biasanya di malam berikutnya selalu ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka bagi berdua secara kontinu.

“Papa~ Papa~ Jee lapaaal~”

Serentak Jaejoong dan Yunho menengok ke arah datangnya si kembar. Sepasang batita gembul yang tengah berlarian itu terlihat makin menggemaskan dengan piama  _couple_  biru muda dan  _pink_. Senyum Jaejoong melebar manakala lengannya terentang untuk menyambut putrinya yang menerjangnya, sementara sebelah kakinya sudah dipeluk oleh putranya.

Gara-gara Yunho, kedua anaknya sempat memanggilnya  _umma_  ketika mereka berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Semolek apapun dirinya menurut orang-orang, ia tetaplah seorang pria. Dan karena kegigihannya, ia berhasil membuat mereka memanggilnya papa—untuk membedakannya dengan panggilan mereka kepada Yunho;  _appa_.

“Yuu juga pengin makan,” imbuh Yoonjae lirih. Ia memang lebih pendiam jika dibandingkan dengan adik perempuannya.

“ _Nee_   _nee_ , kalian mau makan apa?” tanya Jaejoong lembut. Jaeyoon yang berada di gendongannya, sontak merentangkan kedua lengan mungilnya saat berada di dekat Yunho, dan sang  _appa_  segera menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Sementara Yoonjae didudukkan Jaejoong di atas meja dapurnya.

“Yuu mau pai,” seru Yoonjae ceria.

“Jee juga mauuu~”

“Hm,  _pie_?” Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan kepada Yunho untuk meminta pertimbangan, “Bagaimana,  _Appa_?”

“Boleh— _sunflower pie_?”

“Aa~ sepertinya bahannya juga ada.”

“ _Fix_ ,” sahut Yunho dan Jaeyoon bersamaan disertai senyum lebar.

“Tapi, ada yang kalian lupakan,” ucap Jaejoong sembari memainkan alisnya, dan sebelah jempol mengarah ke halaman samping.

“Oh iya!” Lagi-lagi Yunho dan Jaeyoon berseru kompak. Hari ini giliran keduanya menyiram taman. Tanpa diminta lagi, Yunho bergegas membawa Jaeyoon ke halaman.

Sementara Yoonjae menemani Jaejoong di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kakinya yang menggantung, mengayun pelan selagi mata sipitnya tak lepas dari pergerakan Jaejoong menyiapkan bahan kue.

Pertama-tama Jaejoong membuat adonan dari tepung, garam, dan minyak zaitun. Setelah menyisihkannya, ia memotong bayam dan mencampurnya dengan keju  _ricotta_ untuk isian. Kemudian ia menambahkan telur, garam, dan keju  _cheddar_  parut. Mungkin ia akan menambahkan merica kalau ia peruntukkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang memang penggila pedas. Sedangkan lambung Yunho tak bersahabat dengan makanan pedas, begitu pun dengan putra-putrinya yang belum bisa mengkonsumsinya.

“ _Umma_ ,” panggil Yoonjae tiba-tiba, menghentikan kegiatan Jaejoong seketika. Papanya itu terpaku dengan tampang bengong dan alis terangkat, namun tak lama senyumnya mengembang begitu ia menunjukkan senyum jailnya, sadar bahwa ia hanya bermaksud menggoda.

“Yuu nakal,  _eoh_.” Jaejoong mendekap Yoonjae dan menggelitikinya sebentar, “ _Appa_  yang mengajari Yuu,  _ani_?”

Yoonjae hanya tertawa pelan sembari menggeleng kuat, “Papa lebih tantik dali mamanya temen Yuu, jadi Yuu kila boleh manggil  _umma_.”

“ _Aigoo_ , papa tampan.” Lantas Jaejoong menghadiahi Yoonjae sebuah kecupan gemas di pipi tembamnya.

“Hihi.”

Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumnya sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mengambil sebagian dari adonan yang kemudian ia pipihkan dalam bentuk piringan. Ia meletakkannya dengan rata di atas nampan pemanggang, lalu menaruh beberapa isian tepat di pusat dalam bentuk melingkar seperti mangkuk terbalik. Sedangkan untuk bagian tepi, ia juga menaruh isian sebelum menutupnya dengan sisa adonan. Dengan pisau ia melakukan pemotongan pada lingkaran luar dengan sedikit miring, yang masing-masing dapat mengekspos sedikit isian. Sekilas menyerupai kelopak bunga matahari. Sebagai sentuhan akhir sebelum memanggangnya, ia menyaput bagian pusat dengan kuning telur dan menaburinya dengan sedikit biji bunga matahari. Ia menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat, karena ia sudah sering menyajikannya.

Boleh dibilang kalau pai bunga matahari merupakan salah satu hidangan favorit keluarga kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yoonjae tampak berbinar takjub melihat buah karya papanya, seperti biasanya. Tinggal menunggu matang, dan mereka menantinya dengan mandi bersama di pagi yang hangat itu.

 

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
